slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy (Ice Tubby)
Apperance Tommy (Aka Ice Tubby) is a green tubby with green Coat and leather boot with green fur and a antenna with T-form he have brown eyes Description for him bad luck the infection than create "Reborn" tubbies has got to south lands and he escaped to most high parts of mountains for survive and he come with a long stake of hard wood for self-defense (he has killed in total: 13 average new borns, 2 runners new born, 5 phantom new borns and 1 bull tubbie) Backstory he born at south lands and because the cold the tubbies of that zone has evolved by nature until get a fur than can tolerate cold but "Ice Tubby" has borned with normal fur on some zones so all the village of the zone maked clothes (what take much time to make because they dont do that all the time) he end getting a coat and a leather boots for survive the cold of the zones Personality he usally is a happy guy also he sometimes a silly guy and a bit sentimental but he own a inner rage because of bullying during his childhood and he own a killer instinct also a great will of surviving showed a day where he fought a bull tubbie he even got a broken arm but he continued fighting because of his will, his killer instinct normally he use it on Death situation like a fight agaist a powerfull infected. he normally make a grave for the infected tubbies than he knew didnt born infected as a memorial of the poor tubbies who where infected. Trivia * him model was made in roblox studio because the creator dont know to make 3D models (and he draw as the ass example:he can barely make a good made stickman) * South lands were he live are very normal the natural disasters making than the tubbies of that zone are normally more stronger than average tubbies * he with a simple Hard wooden long stake can hurt like the guardian with the chainsaw (that a example of how strong are South Lands Tubbies) Infected Apperance Tommy (Infected) (Aka: Killer from mountains) has his same look as normal but with black eyes with shining red rings also he has some ice parts on his back also he a bit more bigger than an normal tubbie (something like brute tubbies but with more size) Description afther of getting infected by an Ice Custard he enslaved Noo-Noo and forced him to give him 29 others Ice Custards he brutally mutated and gained and powerfull regenerative power making him actually impossible to kill (more info on Behavior) Personality he still being an sentient being but a very violent one and mercyless, because of this he can still talking and even make reasonable thinking making him pretty dangerfull because he actually know what he do and dont just be an beast than just want to kill and eat. him mercyless and moral less is showed at him cave where he live what have on entrace and walls filled of hanged and "hollow" death tubbies than he killed them with him bare hands and him powers. he also wants to consume all infected for become stronger till a point than he will be so powerfull than he will be able to conquer everything and make all an continent infested with infectes than where obligated by violent to obey they "Lord" and also making an classification than depend of what kind of infected your are Ex New borns: Slaves/low class Normal Infecteds: Workers/normal class Strong Infecteds: Richs/High class Ice Tubby´s: Loyals Infected Tommy: Leader .He usually goes to hunt down infecteds he likes to make him victims be sure of him upcoming by causing an powerfull snow torment than makes hard to see and what normally can cancel normal communication systems him way to consume infecteds is next * make sure than they death by stabbing they brain with multiple ice stakes * Open them * Consume infected inner parts * store the vital organs * cut off infected head for own it as thropy * use infected skin for decoration of him cave/nest He created life forms called "Ice Tubby´s" but he still owning certain parts of him old personality Behavior because of him insane regenerative power he cant be killed Ex: you cut off him head him cuttes vines and tendons will dash at him head and joint it back but if you hurt him alot in a short period of time you will tire him to a point than he became unable to move when this happends he will cover himself of ice for avoid be brutally harmed in a try to make him be on a eternal "invernation" state. usually he on invertation time on a period of 1-30 days (depends of how brutal was the damage) Collection he is the main threat of South Lands Mountains he unlike others he roam around the map ignoring custards if he spot the players he will try to sneak to him and if you see him or he too near of you he will start to run at you while screaming he actually faster than player but he lost speed while running making if you spot him when he very near to you will be very possible than you die him attack speed is medium-high him attack is actually an front punch and dont an side punch making him make fast attack Survival he is the final boss of South Lands Mountains he unlike others bosses when he defeated instead of fall into ground he will fall in kneels for then hold him left hand on floor and put him right hand on his chest for then froze himself because the battle tired him making than he enter on a "invernation" state where he cant move and he cover himself of hard to break ice for keep him safe during this time also he own exclusive moves for hard and impossible him battle theme on normal and easey and normal difficult is "Omega" (With lyrics) him battle theme on hard and impossible difficult is Destroid - annihilate Attacks Note: these attacks are the base damage regular attacks: # Punch # Teleport # Run Special Attacks # stomp on floor and then front of him will appear an pile of ice (35 damage) (freeze target for 3 seconds if hit) # shoot an spiked ice ball to target (45 damage) (slow down target for 2 seconds if hit) # Cover Him self of ice (make him suffer only half of damage slow him down) # cover him "ice armour" of ice spikes making him unable to be hurted by melee weapons (5 damage if touch) (slow down for 2 seconds of hit) (only can be used if the "ice armour has been actived) # shoot all the ice spikes in all directions while more near to him more hard to dodge (5 damage per one) (slow target for 6 seconds if hit) # he will stay still for 3.5 seconds for scream while blast 3 blasts amount of ice spikes (65 damage per one) (freeze target for 3 seconds) (slow target for 10 seconds) # he will grab an solid ice spear and then dash forward stabbing it on the target (75 damage) (Slow down por 25 seconds) Hard and impossible Difficult exclusive Attacks # he generate an type of ice roots than spread for the arounds of him for 15 seconds for then explode (5 damage by contact) (15 by explosion) (slow target by 6 seconds) # he spread ice spike on the floor for 25 seconds for then explode (15 damage by contact) (20 damage by explosion) # he will summon 35 ice tubbys # he will teleport behind an player for then grab him and start smacking him head to the ground until kill him (75 per smacking) (only can be used later than 5 minutes passed) (Multiplayer survival only) # he will grab an bigger solid ice spear an dash forward an as soon than impact with a player or a wall it will generate a lot ice spikes (95 damage) (5 damage per ice spike) somes attacks if hit you, you will get freezed making you unable to move or attack and others will slow down making than you walk and run slower Triva * him model was made on roblox studio * his attack number 1 was based on boku no hero academia character known was todoroki * because him powerfull regenerative power cant be killed only forced to "Invernate" * the "invertation" only durate for 1-30 days (depend of how brutal was harmed) __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Male